1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known electromagnetic relay employs a construction in which a coil block is put on a base, a moving contact plate and fixed contact plates are implanted in such a fashion as to oppose one another, the moving contact plate is allowed to undergo elastic deformation as the coil block is excited and demagnetized, and a moving contact of the moving contact plate is brought into contact with and out of contact from fixed contacts of the fixed contact plates (refer to patent reference 1, for example).
Patent reference 1:
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 190757/1997
In the electromagnetic relay of the prior art described above, however, a bending work is applied to the moving contact plate to set a reserve load that decides an operating voltage. The bent portion is hardened through work hardening and is likely to undergo deformation when impact force is applied thereto due to fall, etc, so that relay performance greatly changes. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an electromagnetic relay in which deformation due to impact force does not easily occur even when a bending work is applied to a contact plate.